Amateur “home” video footage often contains scenes of poor quality. Thus, for example, a significant amount of home video footage contains out-of-focus subject matter, over-exposed and under-exposed scenes, or excess camera motion. This is often the case even when the capture device is equipped with modern day intelligent camera features that simplify and enhance the filming process. Poor quality scenes not only degrade the overall integrity of the video subject matter, but can exacerbate the difficulty of searching for good quality images or frames from within the video footage. Extraction of good quality frames from a long sequence of video footage can be performed manually. However since current storage media can archive 3 or more hours of video footage, this is laborious and time consuming.